


Time for an Update

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (not so) secret relationship, Bonding, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Jedi Council Friendly, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Obi-Wan had hoped to spend some time catching up with Anakin while they were both on Coruscant. Visiting a senator is not what he had in mind, but he does learn about some of the things he's missed in the younger man's life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Universe Over [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Friendly Advice

“Are we slumming it tonight?” Anakin asked with a sharp grin. “Going to live it up now that you’ve got the cast off before you have to go back to being the proper general?”

Obi-Wan looked up from hiding his com unit, surprised at the sharpness in his brother’s tone. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“You only wear that outfit when we’re going to the lower levels,” Anakin replied with a shrug. He gave him a critical once over. “You should think about replacing it.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Obi-Wan asked, mystified. He looked down at his grey, non-descript clothes. They were perfect for not catching attention.

“You’ve had those things for almost as long as I’ve known you,” Anakin told him, nose wrinkled. “And the pants are stained.”

“Why replace perfectly serviceable clothes?” Obi-Wan argued, shaking his head. “And didn’t you tell me just the other day that stains ‘add character’.”

“Those were my work clothes,” Anakin pointed out. He gestured at his dark grey clothing, which had no visible stains. “Not my going out clothes.”

“And the stains are only noticeable if you’re looking for them,” Obi-Wan argued, brushing the dark patch on the side of his leg self-consciously. It did almost blend into the fabric, not that the lighting in the places they usually visited would be good enough to see it by anyway.

“Right,” Anakin said a little grimly. “We’re going shopping.”

“Anakin, don’t tell me you don’t remember the last time we went shopping,” Obi-Wan replied in alarm.

Anakin frowned at the memory, then suddenly brightened. “I know who we can go to for help.”

…………………..

“I really don’t see why this is necessary,” Obi-Wan protested as he reluctantly followed Anakin into the senator’s office. He smiled belatedly at Amidala. “Not that it isn’t lovely to see you, Senator Amidala, but I’d hate for you to waste your time like this.”

“It’s not a waste,” Amidala assured him. She didn’t bother to take her eyes off of Anakin, who was likewise uninterested in anything else. “I’m always happy to offer advice to a friend.”

“How kind,” Obi-Wan murmured. He met Sabe’s gaze and fought a smile when the young woman rolled her eyes. Ah, so it had been this bad all this time. Bail’s warning the other day had not sufficiently conveyed the situation.

This was not the most auspicious time to embark on a new relationship, given that the galaxy was embroiled in war. Still, he could see the happiness the pair engendered in each other. Hopefully, the physical distance that deployment would demand and their responsibilities would help keep them grounded. Obi-Wan knew from experience how easy it was to get wrapped up in new love and the consequences that could result from it. His time with Satine on Mandalore remained a bittersweet memory. He would remind Anakin about the lessons on attachment later and hope he took them to heart. Love was a grand thing, so long as you didn’t let it control you. And his dear brother had a tendency to love fiercely, with everything he had.

Time and experience were supposed to temper that, or so he had been told. It had seemed to work in his case, but that experience had been bitter for a while. He thought again of Mandalore, of Satine and late nights of discovery that would eventually turn into late nights of wondering about what could have been. Obi-Wan shook his head with a slight smile. Qui-Gon had helped him, in his own way, when it came time to make that decision between the Order and the possibilities of a life outside of it. Obi-Wan would be there to help Anakin, as much as the other man would allow him to be.

Maybe Anakin and Amidala would find a way to balance a relationship with their duties. Perhaps Amidala would retire from politics, since that was likely the only way they could openly admit to a relationship if Anakin remained a Jedi. She could not afford to be linked with the Jedi as a politician, especially right now.

There were those in the Order who maintained relationships, even romantic ones, for many years, even until death parted them, but there were few relationships that could withstand the amount of time spent apart and the inherent danger of their work, not to mention the fact that any relationship had to come second to their duty. The advantage in this case was that Amidala knew that and had her own duties to put first. If she were to retire, though, well those were concerns that the pair would have to face if they continued on this path. It was not his place to speculate about such things.

“So about this shopping we’ll be doing,” Sabe said brightly. She eyed the couple with amusement as they jerked away from each other right before touching.

“Right.” Amidala nodded. “Shopping. What kind of outfits are we looking for? What kind of message does it need to send?”

“Don’t look at me?” Obi-Wan let his bafflement show. “Honestly, I don’t need outfits.”

“He’s worn that thing for years,” Anakin confided in Amidala. “He says the stains give it ‘character’.”

Amidala wrinkled her nose as she looked him over. Obi-Wan huffed and hid his scowl. Trust Anakin to twist that conversation around. The pair of them looked almost grim as they exchanged glances.

“I just need a set of clothes I can go around in without attracting too much attention,” Obi-Wan said, resigned to following through with this.

“For undercover work?” Amidala asked. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Versatile enough that you can make some minor changes and look different enough that you won’t immediately be recognized.”

“That sounds good,” Obi-Wan agreed warily. If he could get away with having only one extra outfit, so much the better.

“Stain resistant,” Amidala continued, exchanging a look with Anakin. “It wouldn’t hurt to have material that is resistant to blaster fire.”

“Or lightsabers,” Anakin added. He puffed up with pride. “I fought him to a standstill earlier today.”

“Congratulations,” Amidala said, and Anakin puffed up even more.

Obi-Wan exchanged another amused glance with Sabe. Now was not the best time to interfere, but Obi-Wan made a note for himself to talk with Anakin later.

“Well, no use just standing around here,” Sabe announced with a clap of her hands. A wicked grin crossed her face as she said slyly, “Your timing is actually prefect. We had an appointment with Pals anyway.”

Amidala grimaced slightly.


	2. Paladium Kyber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi sometimes don't see situations the same way others do. That's why multiple perspectives are best.

Pals turned out to be an eight armed female Besalisk. She wore an intriguing outfit that looked like a river he had once seen on one of his missions, a light green that flowed to almost grey and then back to green. Her lower two sets of arms were draped in intensely bright fabrics. “It’s actually Paladium Kyber, darlings, but you work together as often as we do and you end up with things like ‘Pals’ and ‘MeMe’.”

“MeMe?” Anakin asked incredulously in what was probably supposed to be a whisper. Amidala had a fixed smile on her face.

“Pals, my friends here need some help,” Amidala began, but stopped abruptly when the tailor rolled her eyes expressively.

“They certainly do,” Pals replied with a snort. “Look at those outfits. Did no one teach you anything about fashion?”

“We’re Jedi,” Anakin gritted out through a fake smile.

“I’m not blind, darling,” Pals retorted. She folded the upper two sets of arms across her chest as she looked at him. “Going for tall, dark, and moody, are we? Well, you’ve got the bones for some of it, at least. But the dark look isn’t working for me, not with my little MeMe. She needs light and bright and to stand out.”

“Only sometimes,” Amidala reminded her wearily.

“Most of the time,” Pals corrected her. She eyed Anakin thoughtfully. “No telling what trouble you’ll find, as a Jedi. A sturdy material, definitely.”

“Resistant to blaster fire and lightsabers,” Amidala added. She smiled at Anakin. “He looks good in darker colors.”

“Have you seen him in anything else?” Pals demanded dryly.

“Not in it,” Anakin muttered too softly for Pals to hear.

Amidala flushed. Obi-Wan turned away and accidentally caught Sabe’s wide eyed gaze. Pals looked at them all suspiciously, then pointed at Anakin.

“You are definitely trouble,” she announced. “My most protective fabric will obviously be needed. Earth tones don’t look bad on you, but they need to be middle ground, not this dark stuff. Greys will work, with a splash of color here and there.”

“We didn’t even come for me,” Anakin protested, but Amidala put her hand on his arm.

“We could have complimentary outfits,” she said, eyes sparkling.

“Um.” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for the first time since they left the senator’s office. Obi-Wan pretended not to see or hear.

“Sabe, what do you think of this?” He gestured to a random fabric that looked very similar to the fabric the Quartermaster had. Obi-Wan peered closer and reached out to rub it between his fingers. Well, the material was softer than what he normally wore. Probably much too expensive for daily wear.

“I think you have a theme,” Sabe replied, amused.

“You mean he’s stuck in a rut,” Anakin called. Obi-Wan glanced over to see Pals using her top four arms to wield a measuring tape and take down notes.

“They’ll be occupied for a little while,” Sabe whispered. She tilted her head toward the far corner of the room, where large rolls of fabric were stacked on shelves and stands.

“After you,” Obi-Wan murmured. He followed her all the way to the edge of some kind of free-standing rack, out of sight of the other three.

“This has been going on for a while,” Sabe announced as she turned around. She looked very serious. “Since Genosis.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan replied, mystified. He didn’t point out that technically it started slightly before that.

Sabe gestured impatiently. “What do you see when you look at them? I mean, in the Force. You can see connections, right?”

“Ah, that’s not precisely how it works,” Obi-Wan answered carefully. “I mean, some people can see how auras entwine and I have heard of some who can see when energies resonate together, but …”

“Can you?” Sabe demanded. She peeked around the corner of the standing shielding them from the couple.

“Why?” he asked, taken aback by her fierceness.

“Look at them,” Sabe hissed. She pulled him over when he hesitated. “No, really, look at them.”

Obi-Wan watched as Amidala hovered just out of touching range. She wore a soft smile as she watched Anakin and Pals argue. Amidala was a fierce light in the Force, brighter than most non-Force sensitives. Anakin glanced at her and reached out in the Force. For a moment it looked like Anakin’s light would engulf hers, but her own light flared and their signatures curled together. He could feel the echo of Anakin’s love and desire and hastily cut himself off from it.

“Do you get it now?” Sabe demanded as he reeled backward. “I’m not Force sensitive, but I can see a powerful connection there.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly.

“Well?” Sabe looked impatient again. “What does this mean?”

“I’m not sure I understand the question,” Obi-Wan replied, struggling with his misgivings. Anakin loved intensely, but that could be a dangerous thing. He had not thought they could be so far along. Anakin had only spent maybe three weeks on Coruscant since they deployed and that mission had lasted less than a ten day.

“She can’t really afford to be personally connected to the Jedi right now, but you’ve seen how they are together,” Sabe informed him. “And what about him? Won’t he get kicked out of the Order?”

“Relationships are not forbidden,” Obi-Wan answered. “But their connection does pose a great risk.”

“A great risk?” Sabe asked dryly.

“Any Force sensitive who gets too caught up in emotion runs the risk of Falling,” Obi-Wan explained. “Count Dooku reportedly Fell because he couldn’t let go of someone he cared about. In fact, most of the Jedi who have Fallen were in similar circumstances.”

“So the relationship is a danger to him,” Sabe murmured softly, “but not because he’ll get kicked out?”

“He won’t get kicked out unless he decides to make a commitment to her,” Obi-Wan replied wearily. “Part of the code is to put the Force and the Order above all else, including personal relationships. If a person wants to put anything else above those, they need to leave the order. You can’t do both.”

“Do they know that?” Sabe demanded wryly.

“Anakin says that he knows,” Obi-Wan replied. He peeked around the stack again to see them pressed together, heads only an inch apart as they looked at a book, Pals pointing out things. They were wrapped so tightly in the Force Amidala was almost smothered again.

Sabe snorted, drawing his attention. “I’ve heard all about that. Did they tell you they went to Tatooine before they tried to rescue you? Without anyone else? And apparently they were there for at least one night.”

“There is much I need to consider about this,” Obi-Wan said quietly. He hadn’t known about that, actually, and the omission weighed heavily on him. Anakin had always cut him off when he tried to ask about what happened on his solo mission.

“Well, don’t take too long,” Sabe advised dryly. “Who knows what trouble those two will manage to get into if left without guidance.”

“Yes, well, guidance only works if you’re willing to be guided,” Obi-Wan retorted. He smiled at her wryly. “As I’m sure you’re all too aware.”

“Don’t get me started,” Sabe replied with her own smile. “The stories I could tell you.”

“Are you busy later?” Obi-Wan asked. He held up his hands at her appraising look. “You know more about Amidala’s situation than I do. Perhaps you can give me some insights on what to do about this.”

“I came to you looking for help,” Sabe reminded him. She shrugged as she looked around again. “If Padme is going to fight for the Clones, and she seems determined to, that’s going to cause a conflict of interest with her seeing a Jedi. There’s no way around that.”

“What about through it?” Obi-Wan asked. He rubbed his beard as he left the idea form.

“It’ll cause a scandal, but with the right support,” Sabe trailed off, clearly considering it. She looked at Obi-Wan again. “It may cause problems for your council. With the Senate, I mean.”

“Probably,” Obi-Wan admitted with a shrug. “And it will definitely cause problems in the Order if they are too open in their relationship, but we’re meant to be problem solvers.”

“Good luck with that,” Sabe said dryly. “I’ll work on Padme, see if I can’t get her to reach out to some of her supporters and friends. See if this is something they can make work.”

“I will work on the council and Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied as he stroked his beard. He needed to meditate and then decide how to approach this, but he couldn’t do that here. “Well, we should probably get back to them.”

“Not so fast,” Sabe told him with a grin. “We still have to pick out some colors and patterns, or do you want them wondering what we were doing over here?”

“I shudder to think what they would come up with,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked at the stand of fabrics and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course they had to end up in the pastel section. “Surely there are more suitable colors further along?”

Sabe chuckled as she gestured for him to follow. “Come on, Master Jedi. Let’s find you something that doesn’t make your face scrunch up like that. Pals will never let you leave here with that expression.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my research Besalisk females can have up to eight arms. Who better than a tailor to have so many?


	3. (Don't) Talk this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tries to talk to Anakin.

Two days later Obi-Wan still had no firm idea how to proceed, but he knew he had to do something. Anakin had stuck by him more these two days than he had the last three years of his apprenticeship. Each day he and Ahsoka had come by for breakfast, happened to run into him at lunch, and invited themselves over for dinner. Ahsoka had tried to convey some kind of message through battle sign before she went to class, but with Anakin demanding his attention Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to decipher it.

“Well, I guess I’d better leave you alone,” Anakin said as he glanced at his watch. He grinned slyly. “I wouldn’t want to interfere with any plans you might have.”

“I don’t have any plans for later today,” Obi-Wan assured him dryly. “But before you go, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Uh-oh,” Anakin replied, tensing up. He flexed his hands, then crossed his arms to hide it. “What’s this about?”

“You and the senator,” Obi-Wan said gently.

“What about us?” Anakin demanded.

“Whatever it is between you, it looks pretty strong,” Obi-Wan replied carefully.

“You think so?” Anakin asked, then flushed and looked away.

“I do,” Obi-Wan replied, forgoing the usual teasing. “Strong enough that I think it needs to be addressed by the High Council.”

“You want to get rid of me, is that it?” Anakin demanded. He jumped up from his seat on Obi-Wan’s couch to loom over him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Obi-Wan replied irritably. “Why would I want you gone? And speaking to the council doesn’t mean you’ll get kicked out.”

“It’s against the code,” Anakin shouted, arms coming down so that his hands are balled into fists at his side.

“Relationships are not against the code,” Obi-Wan retorted. “Marriages are against the code, but mainly because they usually require putting the spouse above a Jedi’s duty to the Force and the Order. And sometimes exceptions are made. You know that.”

“Usually based on species or cultural needs,” Anakin muttered, obviously disgruntled. “What if I want to marry her?”

“Then you’ll need to make a choice,” Obi-Wan replied with a shrug. “But you’ve only been reunited for a few months. It seems a bit premature to be worrying about that.”

“Yeah, well, you have been trying to get me to plan ahead,” Anakin told him with the grin he used when he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“Anakin, if you want to marry her, no one will try to stop you,” Obi-Wan replied gently. He set aside the pang of unease he felt to examine later. This wasn’t about him. “But it may mean that you will need to choose her over being a Jedi.”

“Why can’t I have both?” Anakin demanded, scowling.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, just that you might not be able to,” Obi-Wan replied patiently. “Being a Jedi is a serious commitment, you know that, but aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? What if she decides she doesn’t want to marry you? Being involved with a Jedi could be detrimental to her career, you know.”

“I know.” Anakin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “Trust me, I’ve heard plenty about it.”

“Well, that’s a discussion between the two of you,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. “Unless you want to talk about it.”

“No,” Anakin said flatly.

Obi-Wan set aside his hurt. He knew this conversation would be fraught and he had to focus on treading carefully here. Clearly Anakin was already defensive. “All I’m saying is that if this relationship is so important to you that you’re already considering marriage, it needs to be brought up to the council.”

“I can’t afford to leave right now,” Anakin cried. He paced to the end of the room, then whirled back around. “I’m a good general. I’m needed out there.”

“You are both,” Obi-Wan agreed, bemused. “The council knows it as well as I do, but I’m not sure I see your point.”

Some of the tension in Anakin eased. “Yeah, they’ll see that. They won’t kick me out. You won’t let them.”

“I will certainly do my best to sway their opinions,” Obi-Wan said dryly. He folded his arms over his chest. “However, I am only one voice among thirteen. But you’re getting too far ahead of yourself again. While the relationship could potentially be a challenge in a number of ways for both you and the council, I doubt we are going to do anything drastic about it in response. We do prefer to take our time determining the best course of action when we can.”

“You just don’t understand,” Anakin muttered as he stalked back across the room.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Obi-Wan agreed readily. He studied his former padawan as the young man whirled to face him. Something about Anakin’s reactions felt too extreme, but he’d never before admitted to being in a relationship and he did tend to be passionate. Maybe he just hadn’t been ready to have this conversation yet. “But you don’t seem too keen on helping me understand.”

They stared at each other. Obi-Wan couldn’t think of a way to get past this impasse, so he decided to change the subject slightly. “Sabe mentioned that the two of you went to Tatooine before you went to Genosis.”

“What?” Anakin’s eyes widened, then narrowed the way they did when he was about to say something that wasn’t completely true. “Uh, yeah, that was in my report.”

“I don’t remember reading it,” Obi-Wan informed him mildly.

“I said in the report that I met my step-brother and found out what happened to my mom,” the other man said with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I remember that, although I don’t recall there being any mention of where you met. Or exactly how many people were there at the time. Or really any details about it at all.” Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic smile. “While a lack of detail is always concerning to me, even more concerning is that I don’t remember you telling me about any of it.”

“It’s kind of a sore subject,” Anakin pointed out. He waved him off when Obi-Wan opened his mouth and squared his shoulders. “Never mind. You think this won’t go badly, right? How quickly can you get the council together?”

“I’ve never tried calling the council together,” Obi-Wan admitted sheepishly. At Anakin’s look of disbelief he shrugged. “I am still new to this.”

“Well, you have Master Plo’s contact, right?” his brother asked. “I’m sure he can call them all together.”

“Right now?” Obi-Wan demanded incredulously. “He’s on the other side of the Galaxy.”

“You want me to do this, it’s got to be now,” Anakin replied firmly. “I might talk some sense into myself if I wait.”

“That is unlikely,” Obi-Wan muttered sourly as he moved over to his holo emitter. “I don’t know that every member of the council will be available on such short notice.”

“You’ll just have to catch everyone else up later,” Anakin said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were so close to tackling another important topic, but it just wasn't going to happen in this fic. I have most of a fic done that deals with Tatooine and the Sand People, but it occurs much later in the time line and Obi-Wan isn't in it much.


	4. Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan faces the changes in their roles as Anakin faces the council.

“Knight Skywalker,” Mace Windu said gravely. He had a cup of tea in one hand as he studied the young man in the center of the room. “The council has gathered because you have information to share with us.”

“Yes, sir,” Anakin replied gravely. His fingers twitched at his sides. Obi-Wan longed to stand beside him, but that time had passed. “There was information I left out of my initial report of my mission safeguarding Senator Amidala.”

Obi-Wan sipped his own tea as he looked around at his fellow council members. They each had their own little tells and he was beginning to learn them, but right now they were blank. Well, most of them. Oppo Rancisis was clearly annoyed, although the slow flicking of his tail suggested that it was minor, and Kit Fisto was trying not to fall asleep in his chair. This was his first council meeting since he was released from medical. He made a note to check with him after the meeting.

“Important information?” Eeth Koth asked carefully.

“Not to the mission,” Anakin assured him hastily. His hands clenched and he deliberately forced them straight. “I became … closer to her, the senator I mean.”

“Closer?” Shaak inquired gently.

“We’re … involved,” Anakin elaborated. “With each other.”

“That’s usually what people mean when they say that,” Plo pointed out dryly. His tusks twitched slightly as he took his turn observing the other council members.

“So you started a relationship with your client,” Saesee Tiin stated flatly. “Who is also a member of a political organization that has influence over your life and your missions.”

Anakin’s jaw clenched, but he managed to stay neutral as he replied, “That’s one way of looking at it.”

“And how do you look at it?” Depa Billaba asked mildly.

“I don’t see as her a politician,” Anakin said. “She’s my light. She makes me feel like everything’s going to be okay.”

“Is that why you hid it?” Adi Gallia demanded. “If she makes everything feel like it will be okay, why didn’t you admit to this sooner? Why not tell us in the report or even when you were offered your Knighthood?”

“I didn’t know how you would react,” Anakin answered honestly.

“Feared our reactions, you did,” Yoda said. He shook his head, his ears drooping low. “Feel it even now, you do. Much to learn still, you have.”

“There’s a lot of uncertainty right now,” Anakin said defensively.

“There is,” Oppo agreed solemnly. His beard swayed slightly. “Which is why we can’t tolerate omissions any more than we can tolerate lies, Skywalker. We must walk the path of truth as closely as we are able. The fate of the galaxy is at stake.”

“I know that,” Anakin protested, hands clenching again.

“And yet you chose to hide this.” Ki Adi Mundi frowned severely. He looked even more pale than usual in the holo, but he’d had a mission earlier in the day and it was possible he’d been summoned directly from it. “You deliberately withheld information about yourself and your client and did not correct that oversight for, how long has it been?”

“Around half a year,” Anakin replied through gritted teeth. He risked a quick glare in Obi-Wan’s direction.

“Master Oppo spoke the truth,” Shaak said sternly. “We must adhere to the truth, for it is the path of light. It is especially important in relationships.”

“I’m honest with Padme,” Anakin assured her.

“But you were not honest with us, who are at the very least a part of the same brotherhood,” Mace told him gravely. “The Order is a family as much as it is a way of life. Your relationship to your fellow Jedi, to your padawan and former master, and to this council should be just as important as any other personal relationship you have.”

“Told your padawan, did you?” Yoda asked, narrowed eyes studying the young man.

“No, Ahsoka doesn’t know that we’re anything more than friends,” Anakin answered quietly.

“Then you’ve put her in a very awkward position every time you spent time with the senator,” Eeth said sternly. “Whether she’s figured it out by now or will in the future, you have inadvertently put her in a test of loyalty between you and the council with this idea that it must be hidden.”

“The same could be said for your men,” Plo added gravely. “Only their loyalty is meant to be for the Republic and to the Senate, the group that dictates our orders. I’m sure I don’t have to point out how it becomes very complicated very quickly.”

Anakin swallowed hard and looked away. He shifted his weight, flexing his hands. If it was just the two of them, Obi-Wan would back off, give him some time to sort himself out, but the council didn’t have the luxury of doing that.

“Why did you choose this?” Adi asked curiously.

“I didn’t think about any of that,” Anakin replied. The sulkiness was beginning to show through in his tone.

“That’s not what she asked,” Kit pointed out dryly. “Unless you mean that you wouldn’t have started this relationship if you had thought of it.”

They watched Anakin struggle with himself. No one spoke as they waited, noting the way his emotions roiled around him. He still had so far to go there, but Obi-Wan noted with relief that it seemed easier for him to reign himself back in now. Anakin looked down at the floor and took a few extra minutes to settle himself. When he raised his head he looked determined.

“I love her,” Anakin said defiantly. “I started this relationship because she means a great deal to me and trying to pretend otherwise made everything worse.”

“I see.” Mace watched him closely from his usual seat.

“’I see’? That’s all you have to say?” Anakin demanded. He swung his arms down and then back up again.

“Need more, do you?” Yoda asked. His piercing eyes studied the young man shrewdly. “Awfully demanding, you are.”

“It seems fairly clear what the issue is,” Ki Adi Mundi said gravely. He moved slightly and the projection swayed. “You realize that you cannot dedicate yourself to her and the Order, don’t you?”

“My duty is to the Force and the Order,” Anakin replied solemnly. He held himself perfectly still. “And the war effort. The senator has her own duties to attend to.”

“While all of that is true, there is great risk involved in a relationship, especially one involving two people in important positions,” Adi reminded him. “She may only be one voice among many, but what she says and does can affect not only your missions but the entire GAR and the Order. There’s also the fact that in the midst of this war any relationship can be a dangerous distraction.”

“I won’t let myself be distracted,” Anakin claimed confidently.

The council members were careful to hide their disbelief, but Obi-Wan knew them well enough now to read it anyway. He couldn’t blame them, since he had his own doubts.

“How do you think you’ll react if she’s in danger?” Oppo demanded gruffly. “Or she has free time, but you have responsibilities?”

“Senator Amidala is very dedicated to her work,” Anakin replied.

“We are not discussing her actions, but yours,” Oppo said sternly. “There are many situations where a relationship can present a conflict for those involved.”

“Relationships are difficult to handle in the best of times,” Depa told him seriously. “And you have a padawan to focus on.”

“She won’t suffer for it,” Anakin promised. He grinned suddenly. “They got along great the two times they’ve met. Padme even invited Ahsoka to go clothes shopping with her.”

“How nice of her,” Plo Koon murmured. “Hopefully she can convince her to wear something with a bit more fabric.”

“It’s the age,” Shaak Ti informed him indulgently.

“Tell that to Aayla,” Plo retorted. Anakin gaped at them, then caught himself and affected unconcern.

“Will this be a public relationship?” Eeth asked. His disapproval was clear, but he kept it mostly to himself. “There are potential restrictions that may need to be imposed on your service based solely on politics.”

“Padme isn’t sure how that will go,” Anakin hedged. Obi-Wan frowned, knowing that in his rush to get this over with, he hadn’t talked to her about it. Or maybe they had talked when they decided to try to hide it from everyone and the younger man just hadn’t mentioned it to him. Either way, his lack of full honesty would not go unnoticed.

“Dangerous it is, to keep secrets,” Yoda advised. “In these dark times, especially so.”

“We’ve agreed on that,” Anakin said, as if that had been his reason for this meeting and not a recent revelation.

“We will need to monitor this,” Kit announced. He held up a hand to forestall Anakin’s protest. “Normally, we would prefer to have only minimal updates as they relate to your work and your state of well-being, but with the war going on and the particular challenges this relationship represents, you will likely need more support than you realize.”

“I can handle this,” Anakin insisted stubbornly. He stopped just short of saying that he wasn’t a kid anymore, so he had grown that much at least. “I have been handling it.”

“No one is saying that you can’t,” Oppo replied sternly. “But you are part of the Order and it is the job of this council to help you.”

“We will need to follow up on that,” Adi informed him dryly. “Your emotional and mental health is as important as your physical health.”

“Yes, Masters,” Anakin replied with ill grace.

“We have many Knights who develop emotional ties and relationships with others outside of the Order. There is no shame in that,” Shaak told him warmly. “They are subject to the same system meant to help them balance their lives and find the path they are best suited for.”

“Yes, Master Shaak.” Anakin smiled, his mood lighter now.

“Other plans, have you tonight?” Yoda asked curiously.

“I do,” Anakin agreed without hesitation. “Ahsoka and I were going to spar, then head out to a diner I know in the south section.”

And likely race speeders there. Hopefully Anakin wouldn’t teach Ahsoka any of his ‘short cuts’, or his tricks. Obi-Wan fought with himself. It wasn’t his place to tell Anakin what to teach his padawan and he walked a thin enough line helping him train her, although Anakin insisted that he preferred it this way. Besides, if she started getting Anakin up in the middle of the night for ‘accidents’, it would only serve him right for all the things he put Obi-Wan through.

“Good idea,” Plo said warmly. His tusks quivered slightly in the way that meant he was smiling. “It’s important to spend time with your padawan outside of duty and war.”

“I know,” Anakin assured him.

“Remember, we are here to help you,” Shaak said gently. “With your padawan, with matters of the Order, and with your new relationship.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied. He started to raise his arms, no doubt to cross them, but forced them back down as he shifted.

“Well, you seem eager to be off,” Ki Adi said dryly. “Be off, then.”

“May the force be with you,” the younger man muttered as he gave them a short bow. As he turned to leave Obi-Wan noted that there was a slight spring to his step. Obviously he thought that had gone well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break the last chapter into two chapters. Until now Anakin has at least been in the same room, even if they didn't really interact, but the last chapter is Obi-Wan and the council.


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council considers options to help the people they are responsible for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping everyone has a great 2021.

“This could be a problem,” Mace announced in the silence.

“He really isn’t the only one,” Adi reminded him.

“Not just the relationship aspect,” Mace told her wryly. “Although I have my concerns about that. That his lover is not just any senator, but Senator Amidala is a cause for concern.”

“Important to this war, he is,” Yoda replied heavily. “That much, I have seen.”

“And important to both the Senate and the army is Senator Amidala,” Oppo pointed out dryly. “Especially for her efforts to end this war and gain rights for the clones. We cannot let this relationship jeopardize either of those two things.”

“We’ll just have to give him as much help as he will accept,” Kit said with a shrug. “He may not stay in the Order past this war, but that decision is in the future and we cannot make it for him.”

“There is danger in allowing him to remain,” Eeth reminded them.

“There is danger in sending him away, also,” Adi pointed out. “He’s already been fairly visible. Do you think the Sith will have missed his presence? He has already had more than one run in with Count Dooku and while there was clearly no love lost between them before, it might become a different matter if Skywalker leaves, more so if he does it unwillingly. And who knows what Dooku’s master would think of the situation.”

Everyone was quiet as they absorbed that. Anakin shone brightly at the edge of their senses, making his way deeper into the Temple. He would be a very tempting target for the Sith. Obi-Wan knew his concern was echoed by the council.

“We will do what we can for him,” Plo announced solemnly. “As for the Senate, I’m not sure there’s anything we can do there.”

“One of Senator Amidala’s handmaidens is trying to work on that, presumably with the senator’s knowledge and cooperation,” Obi-Wan told them.

“We’ll have to leave that in their hands,” Eeth said dismissively. “Our focus needs to be on our people. We still have no answer for how to deal with the challenge presented by the close quarters on the ships and the intense situations we find ourselves in.”

“Many of our Knights and Masters, and even their padawans to an extent, will be facing this challenge,” Shaak agreed. “While I wouldn’t say it’s widespread yet, there are a number of individuals who have reached out to me for guidance. I’m guessing the same can be said for others.”

Several of the other masters murmured agreement. Obi-Wan carefully did not note who didn’t, although a part of him was relieved. He was still new to the council. It made sense that no one would seek his guidance in this. These last few days had made it clear he was not yet ready for that, anyway.

“Difficult times, these are,” Yoda said quietly. “Important, bonds are. Rely heavily on others, we must. Fractured and frayed, our own bonds become.”

“Do you think it’s a lack of being here?” Ki Adi asked curiously.

“Of time together,” Yoda corrected gently. “With too much time away, a rift grows. To fill it, our nature it is.”

“Perhaps if we arrange for Jedi to work in pairs more often?” Saesee suggested. “And try to arrange for any time on leave to involve more than one Jedi on the same planet?”

“That’s easier said than done,” Mace informed him dryly.

“But it is a starting place,” Depa pointed out. “And these relationships are not necessarily a bad thing, no matter what form they take. We all need comfort and companionship, especially in these troubled times. The important part is to help them have healthy relationships that do not endanger anyone involved and to remind them to not grow too attached. Danger is present on every planet, even when it isn’t a battlefield. They must be ready to face the reality of someone they care about being injured or killed without losing themselves or endangering others.”

Obi-Wan remembered Anakin and Amidala in that little shop. Despite what Anakin clearly thought, there was much about relationships, and in particular relationships between Force sensitives and non-Force sensitives, that he did not know. It would be imperative that someone he was willing to listen to guide him. He would ask Shaak if she would be willing to try. Anakin tended to react better to her.

“A dangerous path, it is,” Yoda warned. “So much uncertainty, there is. So little time, for them.”

“Because of the advanced aging,” Plo muttered sourly.

“And the high death rate in the field,” Kit added dryly.

“We must reach out as we can,” Shaak informed them. “To our Jedi and to our troopers.”

“What about using the classes we run during transit?” Obi-Wan offered. “The basic meditation course has been more popular than I thought it would be. A basic understanding on how we view relationships and the things to keep in mind might help both the troopers and the Jedi.”

“What kind of course would it be, though?” Ki Adi mused. “Somehow I doubt the clones will take kindly to a course on relationships. They seem to think they know everything they need to know when they ship off of Kamino.”

“It could be a history of relationships?” Adi suggested.

“Which relationships?” Even demanded. “The Order does not have much of a recorded history there.”

“There are more to be found the further back you go,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “And the Green Jedi have plenty of more recent examples.”

Everyone stilled, then glanced warily at Yoda. The Grandmaster’s face began to settle into his stubborn scowl. Obi-Wan fought to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He caught Mace looking weary for a moment and tapped a familiar rhythm on his com.

“A separate path, they follow,” Yoda announced gruffly. “Follow them, we will not.”

“They do have more experience in this area in recent times,” Obi-Wan said gently. “While we certainly won’t be changing our own stance any time soon, they may have information that will be valuable for preparing guidance sessions.”

“And lessons,” Depa added quickly. “Why, I’m sure there are plenty of examples of how hard it is to walk that line.”

Yoda scowled at them both and harrumphed. “Much information, Master Nu has. Provide it, she will.”

“Of course, Grandmaster,” Mace murmured soothingly. He cast a warning look around the room.

A knock sounded at the door before one of the guardians poked his head in. “Masters, Crèche master Zah says someone let the frog from the Initiates classroom into their dorm and now the little ones have scattered.”

“I thought we took care of that problem,” Plo said, aggrieved.

“Well, it can’t get out on its own anymore,” Kit told him with a grin. “Zah did say someone let it out in their dorm.”

“Every few months, happens this does,” Yoda muttered as he prepared his hover chair.

“We’ll return to this topic another time,” Mace announced solemnly. “My fellow Masters, may the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” everyone murmured.

Obi-Wan stayed where he was as the holos around him blinked out. Yoda moved swiftly through the room with his chair, but he cast him a scowl on his way.

“He won’t forgive you anytime soon,” Kit muttered as he stopped beside Obi-Wan’s chair. His arm was carefully wrapped around his waist.

“Just like old times,” Obi-Wan told him ruefully.

“And just like old times, you get someone to release an animal in one of the dorms?” Mace demanded, exasperated. “Who did you con into it this time?”

“Why change it up when this works?” Obi-Wan asked him with a grin. “And I wouldn’t be able to get help if I told on them, now would I? Besides, did you really want to hear that lecture again?”

“And what will you do the next time you want to escape?” Mace demanded.

“With any luck, that will be a while,” Obi-Wan replied sunnily. “But if not, I still have my list.”

Mace groaned and rubbed his forehead while Kit laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You can take the Jedi out of the crèche, but you can’t take the crèche out of the Jedi.”

“Speaking of taking people out of a place, how are you?” Obi-Wan asked seriously as they walked toward the door. “You were just released from the Halls earlier, weren’t you?”

“Shh,” Kit said with a grin. “I’m afraid if Healer Che hears about all of this excitement, she might call me back.”

“We can hide in Mace’s office,” Obi-Wan suggested.

“It is close by,” Kit agreed. They beamed at Mace.

“You’re not getting any of my snacks,” Mace warned them.

“Supper time is still a couple of hours away,” Kit pointed out mildly. “I’m supposed to be eating small amounts frequently to help me balance back out.”

“You’re both menaces,” Mace muttered as he stalked ahead of them.

“You said ‘delights’ wrong,” Kit told him helpfully as he shadowed him down the hallway. Obi-Wan followed, smiling softly as he let his doubts settle for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got away from me. Hopefully you enjoy the story. Next up more shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not believe the Jedi were against relationships, but any lifestyle that requires a high level of dedication is going to make relationships complicated. Anakin's choices have made his situation even more complicated.


End file.
